


Impotence

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Mahabharata
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Hindu Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Impotence

He sits in the shadows and watches Bhima, fingers beating a nervous tattoo on the _tabla_. Sits and watches and drowns out the noise of flesh meeting flesh in violent glee, every slap of skin on skin echoed by a slap of his skin on thin leather. He sits there and cannot move, for this man who is nothing to Bhima could easily—_so_ _easily_—overpower him. For Arjuna is disarmed, disfigured, unmanned, impotent, and can only sit and watch his brother avenge their wife—his wife, his beloved, his P ānchāli—and beat his hands raw and bloody in frustration.


End file.
